


corvus homocide

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Poisoning, Revenge, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SASO 2016 Prompt: Remember when Asahi, Daichi, and Suga took "kill the competition" a little too seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	corvus homocide

**Author's Note:**

> [eliza voice] i'mmmmm not sorry
> 
> please heed the tags!

**1.**

For a technical school with such prominent sports teams, Sugawara thought it would be more difficult to infiltrate Datekou's campus. 

"I'm looking for the volleyball gym, can you point me in the right direction please?"

But it turns out a winning smile and polite words go a lot farther than he anticipated. Good. It makes his work that much easier.

He stays out of the way of the main doors and windows, only half watching the practice going on inside. The sound of the sneaks squeaking on wood floors, shouts and jeers between the various members of the team, the resounding _crack_ of spike after spike is more than enough to tell Sugawara what they're doing. It adds to the tremors in his hands - he should be practicing like that too. Karasuno can't lose to Datekou again, not if they want to make it to Nationals the way the three of them talked about for years.

But it's two of them right now, not three, it might never be three again if Sugawara doesn't steel up and do _something_.

He clenches his fists at his sides. He might not be practicing, but he's got something else to help the team. To help Asahi.

 

Futakuchi lives in an apartment complex with his family, not too far from the school, but he has to walk in the opposite direction of most of the team to get there. It means there's a good, fifteen minute window early in the morning or late at night where he's alone.

Fifteen minutes is all Sugawara needs.

 

Nighttime decidedly turns out to be the better time to "meet"with Futakuchi with no one out and about and two of the streetlights are busted. Daichi comes with him, hanging out nearby as back-up. Sugawara planned this and gets to do the honors of course, but it never hurts to have another set of helping hands, especially since Futakuchi is so damn tall. He fiddles with the syringe in his pocket and breathes.

With soft steps, Sugawara walks down the street behind him, closing the distance with quicker strides until they're walking side by side. Deep breath. No hesitation.

Sugawara pulls out the syringe and slams it into Futakuchi's thigh and perfectly injects the whole mess before he gets the chance to fight back.

 

"That was pretty clever, where did you get the mix?" Daichi asks, dropping another rock on Futakuchi's face.

Sugawara doesn't even flinch at the wet crack it causes. "Oh, the chem lab, Michimiya was kind enough to let me in on the basis of getting a little extra work done for a lab report."

"Very nice." Daichi smiles, and gives Sugawara a kiss as they throw the body into the river.

 

"For me?" Asahi asks, staring down at the white box in his hands.

"Of course!" Sugawara says, elbowing Asahi in the ribs. "Open it, open it."

Wincing away from the elbow, he pulls the lid off the top of the box, and his eyes go wide for a second, before softening down into a soft sigh.

"You didn't have to do that." 

"I wanted to."

Asahi closes the box so no one else can see the beautiful bloodied teeth, and gives Sugawara a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Suga."

Sugawara beams.

 

**2.**

The tricky thing about Iwaizumi is that somehow, he was never alone.

Usually the extra party was Oikawa, who despite being constantly asked out on dates, somehow spent all his time with Iwaizumi. It didn't help that they lived across the street from one another, that they went to the same school, that Iwaizumi felt the constant need to babysit Oikawa when he stayed for extra practice.

One of the few things Iwaizumi did without Oikawa was runs along the river. It was probably the only chance he'd get, but even then, it wasn't going to be easy. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes one of his other teammates joined him, and sometimes he picked the most inconvenient times of day when there were plenty of other runners out on the trail.

It'd be fine if there were a pattern to all this. But there's not, and Daichi realizes this was going to end up being left to chance more than he wanted.

 

He starts going on morning runs by the river, and he lets Asahi and Sugawara know the time he starts, the route, and the code. They know the drill.

 

It's dreary on that Sunday morning, not yet raining but certainly threatening to start at any moment.

Thankfully, it has the decency to wait until Daichi catches up with Iwaizumi, sharing casual greetings, some carefree taunts and Daichi laughs, earnest as ever.

It's so easy to "accidentally" trip Iwaizumi on the wet concrete, to pretend to help him up, only to snap his neck.

Even aces have weak points.

 

"You must've been practicing that one, I only remember Ukai-san showing it to us once."

Daichi nods, taking the blade from Asahi's leather-clad hand. "I thought it'd be more useful, we can't carry stuff all the time."

"True." Asahi replies, looking away as Daichi begins to drain the blood out of the corpses' neck into the wet grass.

 

They give their proper condolences to Oikawa across the court, yet it feels so nice to watch him self destruct into giving them the win.

 

**3.**

When Ushijima becomes impossible to work with (seriously, no one trained them for dealing with someone who lived in such an enormous household with full blown security measures, he was an ace not a prince), it meant changing tactics.

The setter would work.

It was probably better that way too - Shirabu was a second year, would only prove more formidable for the underclassmen in the years to come if left to keep spreading his wings.

The problem became timing - do it too soon, they'd be helping out another team make it to Nationals instead of them. Do it too late, and he might look suspicious if he shows up late to their match.

Asahi might not be the best planner, but he can figure it out.

 

He can hear Ukai's voice ringing in the back of his mind about how stupid it is to go in alone, but Daichi and Sugawara have done so much to assure they could make it to the top. It's up to Asahi to finish what they started.

 

Shirabu spent plenty of nights up on the roof of the condo complex he lived in after his parents fell asleep, collecting his thoughts, especially before a big game. It was nice, peaceful. He loved it up there.

Loved, of course, because all it took was one strong pair of hands to lift him just enough off the ground and shove him over the railing until he crashed into alleyway twenty stories below.

 

"You should have told us." Sugawara hisses under his breath in the bathroom of the stadium. "That was dangerous, Asahi!"

Asahi rubs the back of his neck, trying to look anyway but at Daichi and Sugawara's glares. "I couldn't wait, otherwise it wouldn't have worked."

"But--!"

"Stop it, both of you." Daichi sighs, and rubbing his temples. "What's done is done. Shiratorizawa's extra ten minutes are almost up, we have to get back. We'll discuss it later."

 

(After they win, they don't do a lot of discussing about anything except how fast they can rip off each other's clothes and plant their lips on each other's pulses.)

 

 

**bonus:**

Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara are all seated in the cafe across the street from the park, keeping an eye on Kiyoko.

"It's broad daylight, is she really going to pull it off?"

"You doubt _Shimizu_?"

Asahi turns red, trying to hide behind his chocolate frappacino. "It just seems risky!"

Daichi kicks him under the table. "Please, she's got more experience than the rest of the team combined-- oh shit, here he comes."

All three turn to look, spotting Terushima bounding his way across the path to where Kiyoko's seated on the bench. She looks radiant, even from afar, and there's no doubting that's what he's saying as he stands there looking like a fool. Their conversation lasts a few more minutes, her face never showing any sign of obvious emotion except looking a little bit harassed as he scoots in way too close.

She puts his hand on his arm, saying something, and Terushima blushes and jumps. Whatever she said must've been good.

But Terushima keeps turning red, hives breaking out over his arms, and falls to his knees.

The three of them don't see the rest, only hearing the hysteric yelling as a crowd begins to settle in around them.

"A hornet allergy, I wonder how she learned that one."

Sugawara giggles, "I told you she'd be fine."


End file.
